Known current transformers include a toroidal core inside which a primary conductor passes. A secondary or working winding is wound around the core with regularly displayed turns without a sectional winding, i.e. without dividing a winding into individual sections. This type of layout is subject to influences of outside magnetic fields, or misalignment, deviation, or insufficiencies of a primary conductor. These outside influences cause local oversaturation of the magnetic core, thus resulting in inaccuracies of the current transformer.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a solution which faces these issues and allows further improvements over known devices, and in particular with regard to elimination or at least reduction of local core saturation.